1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of dyeing cloth and printing an image on cloth by an ink jet method, and the cloth produced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printing methods typically used at the present time for printing on cloth include screen printing and roller printing methods. Since both methods are unsuitable for production of small amounts of various types of goods and cannot readily conform to changes in fashion, there has recently been a demand for establishing an electronic printing system without a printing plate.
Various printing methods employing ink jet recording have been proposed in compliance with the demand and increasing usage expected in various other fields.
Ink jet printing methods for printing on cloth, however, have required meeting the following requirements:
(1) coloring with a high density; PA1 (2) high percentage exhaustion of the dye used for cloth and easy waterwaste treatment after the washing step; PA1 (3) less irregular bleeding caused by color mixture of different colors on cloth; and PA1 (4) a simple process. PA1 (a) The step of adjusting the moisture content of the cloth to a value higher than the official moisture regain of the constituent fibers thereof by 5 to 100% by weight. PA1 (b) The step of applying ink including a dye to the adjusted cloth in a record density which is adjusted within the range of 3 dots/mm.times.3 dots/mm to 35 dots/mm .times.35 dots/mm, and an amount of the dye of the ink applied to the cloth which is adjusted within the range of 0.02 to 1 mg/cm.sup.2. PA1 (c) The step of dyeing the cloth with the dye in the ink by heat treatment. PA1 (d) The step of washing out remaining dye.
In order to solve the above problems, a method of mainly adding various additives to ink, a method of previously treating cloth and the like have been proposed. However, these methods have been unable to simultaneously solve all problems (1) to (4) above, and particularly problems (2) and (3).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Document No. 61-6366 discloses a method of specifying the amount of the ink jetted. However, this method does not easily and satisfactorily solve the problems with respect to density, bleeding and the like by controlling the amount of ink alone because coloring is mainly controlled by the absolute amount of the dye used and the state of the cloth.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Document No. 2-47377 discloses a method of specifying the range of dot sizes and the absorbance of the ink. However, all of the problems (1) to (4) are not satisfactorily solved. Particularly, the problem with respect to percentage exhaustion is closely related to the interaction between the number of dye seats adsorbed on fibers and the absolute amount of the dye. The problem (2) has not yet been completely solved by prior printing methods.
As described above, although prior printing methods provide means for satisfying each requirement to some extent, there is no ink jet printing method which can simultaneously satisfy all the requirements and which can solve a series of problems with respect to the requirements for obtaining an image of highest quality.